


Walking Into Walls

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert is in a abusive relationship after breaking up with Aaron after his one night stand with Rebecca she's holding Seb over him even though Seb is not actually Roberts son.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Chas Dingle & Robert Sugden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Aaron looked up and gasped as Robert entered the pub one of Robert's eyes was so swollen it was almost completely closed and he had several bruises littering his face and some cuts too he knew that unless he got out he would end up dead he didn't have a choice though he had Seb to** **consider and he refused to leave the little boy even though he wasn't his son he was the product of a one night stand between Rebecca and Ross Barton who had since vanished from the village when he had heard Rebecca was pregnant.**

**"Go through to the back I won't be a moment." Aaron said and Robert nodded and smiled wincing as the smile pulled on his recently healed split lip and walked round the bar and down to the back room and collapsed onto the sofa he looked up hearing someone come into the room and was met with the concerned gaze of Chas Aaron's mother who took one look at his eye and went to fetch him some ice almost colliding with Aaron who was heading towards the back room two pints in his hands she smiled at him and he nodded "I know Mum he needs us right now he's really not in a good place at all." he said and Chas nodded in agreement she might not always like Robert but no one deserved to be treated like that did they? even Robert Sugden after the way he had broken up with her son.**

**"I'll fetch him some ice and something to eat Marlon won't mind making him a snack he looks like he hasn't had a good square meal in a while he's too thin." Chas said and Aaron smiled gratefully at her before stepping into the room Robert by this point was sat with his head in his hands sobbing and Aaron quickly put down the two pints and sat down drawing the quietly sobbing older man into his arms and stroking his back soothingly trying to reassure Robert that he was safe and no one would hurt him there in the pub Robert was shaking and his breathing became more laboured and Aaron realised that his ex husband was having a panic attack having suffered from them himself Aaron began to try and calm Robert down by getting him to copy his breathing gradually Robert began to calm down and Aaron loosened his grip a bit but didn't let go completely.**

**"I should get back Bex doesn't know where I am I'll be in so much trouble for coming here she told me to stay at home while she went out but I couldn't stay I had to leave I don't know what to do." Robert said suddenly and then the door to the back room swung open and there stood Rebecca a look of fury on her face.**

**"Well isn't this cosy." she said stalking up and grabbing Robert by the sleeve pulling him up and away from Aaron and safety once he was on his feet Robert swayed and almost fell Aaron reached out to catch him but Rebecca pushed his hands away.**

**Crack**

**the force of the slap sent Robert stumbling backwards onto his butt on the floor he was shocked that Rebecca would do something like that in public let alone in front of Aaron and in the Woolpack.**

**"Hey get away from him and get out of my pub you're barred." Chas said appearing in the doorway having heard the crack of the slap and seeing Aaron now holding Robert in his arms Robert was sobbing into Aaron's neck mumbling sorry over and over again and Aaron was trying to calm him down before Robert began to have another panic attack he'd had one before after another of Rebecca's beatings and it had taken a lot to calm him down that time.**

**"Come on Rob lets get you sorted yeah you really don't feel good right now do you?." Chas asked kindly shooting Rebecca a look of pure hate and venom.**

**"Fine don't bother coming home your stuff is outside." Rebecca said coldly and she left the room leaving Robert to be cared for by his boyfriend.**


	2. Rescue and Recovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is rescued by someone quite unexpected.

Aaron knew he had to get Robert away from Rebecca before she ended up killing him and hatched a plan with Cain and his mum to try and get Robert out and away from danger before it was too late and something really bad happened to his ex husband eventually Ross was found and he was questioned about covering up the lies about Seb and his true parentage and Ross refused to see his son if Robert was in the house so Rebecca threw Robert out and Aaron used that as his chance to rescue Robert and bring him home to the pub where he was safe, Paddy wasn't impressed though and told Aaron as much and told Chas he wouldn't live under the same roof as that man not after he had hurt Aaron with his lies about what had happened with Rebecca.

Robert took a long time to recover from the treatment that Rebecca had subjected him to and he took a long time to trust anyone when they said they loved him because she had used that as a way to play on his emotions and his feelings and he didn't trust anyone apart from Aaron for quite a long time after he had been rescued from Rebecca, Ross stepped up and became more of a Dad not a very good one but a Dad none the less and he stopped trying to hurt Robert any more by telling him the truth in a mediation meeting and Robert decided to let it go even though Ross had been paid to shoot him by his own brother Andy Aaron was shocked when Robert revealed who had shot him to him and had immediately sought revenge on Ross and Andy for all the months he had been inside accused of trying to kill Robert when if anything his actions on that night had saved Robert's life.

"Rob it's OK you're safe no one can hurt you now I'm here I've got you it's OK shhh it's just a dream shhh don't fight me please babe I love you so much wake up for me Rob please wake up I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours please wake up." Aaron begged clinging to Robert's hand as he lay in the bed the cot sides were up and Aaron watched his Ex husband twitch and moan and mumble as he dreamed Robert was lucky to be alive and Aaron knew it and he refused to leave the hospital until such a time that Robert was well enough to leave.

Robert remained asleep until lunchtime the next day he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Aaron who was fast asleep beside him in the visitors chair he had been permitted to stay as Robert had no other family to speak of and Rebecca was answering questions at the police station to do with her attempted murder of Robert.

"Aaron Az hey Aaron." Robert called nudging Aaron with his foot and smiled when Aaron opened his eyes.

"Hey you look better." Aaron said and Robert just looked at his ex husband then spotted the massive bruise forming on Aaron's cheekbone.

"Did I do that?." he asked quietly and Aaron shook his head

"No it was Rebecca she went for me when I was defending you said that I should learn a lesson about family loyalty and that you deserved what she was doing to you she she she stabbed you Rob you nearly bled out in my arms I had to watch you die I love you so much please don't let her walk free for this you almost died Robert." Aaron said repeating himself to try and make Robert see just what a nasty vindictive person Rebecca was.

"I wamt to press charges." Robert said suddenly some moments later and Aaron looked at him like really looked at him and Robert nodded "she has to pay for what she's done I want her to stand trial for almost killing me." He said his voice cracking as tears built behind his black eyes and a few slid down his pale bruised cheeks.

"Oh Baby its OK I'm here I won't let anything happen to you now you're safe with me." Aaron said wrapping his arms around Robert and holding him tight.


	3. Home at last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron moves Robert back into the Mill and slowly they begin to rebuild their once solid relationship with the help of family and friends Robert begins a new chapter in his life.

Robert was finally discharged on the Friday two days later than originally planned and Aaron drove to the hospital with Paddy to collect him as they gathered his things together Robert suddenly burst into tears and Aaron stopped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around his now openly sobbing ex husband and held him securely against his chest Paddy watched them and sighed before placing a hand onto Roberts heaving back and stroking it gently.

"Hey it's alright you know mate we won't let anything happen to you now you're safe she can't hurt you anymore she's gone lets get you home yeah Chas and Liv are waiting for us." He said and Aaron nodded before pulling back and wiping away Roberts remaining tears with the pads of his thumbs.

When they got home Liv was already waiting to help and she put a arm around Roberts waist being mindful of his bruises and surgical incision and helped him inside Chas was on standby waiting to receive her now reinstated son in law and helped liv to lower Robert onto the sofa and covered him with a blanket tucking it in like only a mother would so that Robert was snug and warm.

"Can I get you anything Coffee or juice and maybe a sandwich Aaron said you didn't want breakfast?." Chas asked and Robert just looked at her in surprise as if he had only just realised she was there.

"Sorry what why are you here I thought you hated me?." Robert asked his voice coming out small and weak sounding.

"I could never hate you not now not after all you've been through at the hands of that woman you might've annoyed me yes but I couldn't ever hate you I mean she played you when you were emotional and vulnerable and as for the rest it is just unforgivable." Chas replied.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you too Rob you were amazing while I was inside and I went and did that to you I am so sorry Rob I never meant to hurt you like I did I promise I won't ever go back to that life I love you too much to risk losing you for good we got lucky this time very lucky." Aaron said sitting down on the coffee table and taking Robert's hand in both of his stroking his fingers over the bruised and battered knuckles.

"I love you too." Robert replied and held out one of his arms for a hug.

Liv appeared carrying a tray with a bacon sandwich and Roberts pain meds and a glass of apple juice.

"Chas said you need to eat to take your pills." Liv said and Robert sighed and nodded not wanting to argue even though his stomach was still feeing unsettled from the car journey.

Robert picked up the sandwich and took a bite and chewed it thoughtfully he was glad to be home and back where he belonged with his family and away from Rebecca.


	4. Case goes to trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert takes the stand

"You ready ?." Aaron asked and Robert swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat and took Aaron's hand in his own "As I ever will be." he said quietly feeling very anxious the first day of Rebecca's trial had dawned grey and bitterly cold it was as though the weather was picking up on the mood of those attending court to support Robert.

Later that day Robert was asleep upstairs worn out after giving evidence against Rebecca Aaron had had to watch as the defence attempted to pick his recovering fragile man apart before his eyes but Robert had held his own in court and Aaron had been so proud of him Aaron poured boiling water over the blackcurrant teabag for Robert and carried it and his pain meds upstairs a packet of biscuits under his arm he knocked on their door and pushed it open to reveal a sleepy Robert and smiled "Got your meds here babe you need them right?." he asked and Robert nodded.

"Did I look OK this morning because I felt terrible to tell the truth." Robert admitted and Aaron sighed "I was going to say something but then you were called to give evidence and I lost the chance after that." Aaron replied and Robert winced as a sharp pain shot through him his wound was hurting a lot tonight and he was sore he looked at Aaron with the expression of a kicked puppy and Aaron stroked his hair in sympathy 

"It hurts Aaron can you check and see if its infected it shouldn't hurt this much still?." Robert asked lifting up his shirt and exposing the long neatly stitched jagged cut that went across his stomach more than a inch deep and two inches in diameter.

Aaron reached out and stroked a finger over the stitched flesh causing Robert to hiss in pain and Aaron hurriedly withdrew his finger as if he had been burned 

"Sorry it really hurts when anything touches it I guess the bruise is coming out or something she kicked me when I was down and I didn't have time to shield myself as I was protecting my head and face." he said tears gathering in his eyes and Aaron let Roberts t shirt drop then gathered him gently into his arms and simply held him.

Robert drifted off to sleep in Aaron's arms tears drying on his cheeks and Aaron just held him when he heard Liv arrive home he called out a greeting then smiled as she put her head round their door on her way to her room to do her homework.

"Hows he doing?." she asked quietly and jumped when Robert's eyes opened suddenly staring at her 

"Rob Rob hey its OK its just me its Liv you're OK." Liv said softly.

"Get her off me please make her stop she's hurting me." Robert said and tears flooded from his eyes.T

"Oh shit he's having a night terror Liv move out the way I know how this will end help me get him into the bathroom." Aaron said as Robert began to heave.

Liv slung Roberts right arm over her shoulders and helped Aaron to half drag him into the bathroom and sat him down by the loo.

leaving Aaron to tend to his frightened vomiting husband Liv went to make them a brew and fetched Robert a glass of water and ice while she was at it knowing that iced water often helped him at times like these something she learned while Aaron had been in prison something about the cold helped settle Roberts stomach.

The next day 

Aaron took the stand and told the story of what Rebecca had subjected Robert to in the months that they were apart and how he had put the pieces of Robert back together the night that Rebecca had raped his husband Robert had gone out with some friends from the village into the nearby town of Hotten to a gay club that they had gone to often together called Bar West He had been intending to meet someone afterwards but Rebecca had turned up and told him Seb was sick and needed his Daddy to come home.

"Rebecca took full advantage of My husband and I will never forgive her for that then for months she played with his head she broke us up because she made him lie to me and then in turn she lied to him about the true parentage of Sebastian White he never was Robert's and he never will be Robert's he is Ross Barton's son that man over there who was paid to shoot my husband by my husbands brother Andy he paid him to kill his brother just because Andy didn't like Robert and wanted him out of his life." Aaron took a deep breath and stared deep into the darkening eyes of Rebecca as if daring her to respond from her place in the dock when he got nothing he nodded to the judge and stepped down from the witness box and walked back over to sit beside Robert who had his head bowed so nobody would see his tears.

Aaron laid a hand on Robert's back and stroked it soothingly "It's almost over I think if we are able we can leave now I don't think they need us anymore today you have done so well and I am so so proud of you we will be back for the sentencing though I want to see her go down for this you deserve to see something good triumph over evil." Aaron said and Robert nodded without looking up catching the eye of a guard and he pointed to the nearest door and the guard nodded and they left the room.

Chas was waiting for them when they got home she smiled softly at Robert and held out her arms to him and he all but fell into them holding tight to her burying his face into her neck and she sighed feeling tears soaking into the skin on the side of her neck.

"It's alright its over now she won't come back from this you're safe now she can't and won't hurt you again." she said rubbing soothing circles into Roberts heaving back and looked over his shoulder to Aaron who nodded and sprinted upstairs to turn down their bed ready for Robert.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert slips into a depression.

Robert slept badly that night and Aaron did too they woke up in bad moods but a plate of pancakes from Chas soon put smiles back onto their faces and soon things seemed to lighten a bit but it wasn't to be all good for long, pretty soon Robert stopped eating and began to lose weight Aaron started to worry about him he tried encouraging Robert to eat but it didn't work in the end he resorted to threatening him with taking him to hospital and having a NG tube inserted.

Robert did start to eat again but not anywhere near the amount he normally would but enough to keep him alive he was back at work but he wasn't himself and anyone who visited the scrapyard commented to Aaron about how ill he looked and how tired he looked too Robert tried to get into a better sleep pattern but his nightmares often stopped him from sleeping and on those nights he could be found downstairs playing on the Xbox or watching a film on Netflix he hated keeping Aaron awake and Aaron decided one night that enough was enough and went to the airing cupboard and lifted down his weighted blanket that his counsellor had recommended he carried it into their bedroom and placed it on the bed.

Robert looked up and saw the dinosaur patterned material and shook his head.

"I couldn't its yours." he whispered and Aaron shook his head "I want you to use it you haven't been sleeping well for a while now and I know it will help you please Rob give it a try and if it doesn't work then we will find something else instead." he replied and Robert nodded Aaron unrolled the material and laid it over Robert and almost immediately saw Robert sink deeper into the mattress as though it was something from heaven the weighted blanket that night Robert slept soundly for the first time since Rebecca got sent down and he was glad of it he needed the sleep.

As the days and weeks went by Robert slept better and gradually he began to feel better but it was only a short respite from the depression that had plagued him since he first came home from hospital all those months ago and back into Aaron's life where he should've been all along. 

Robert woke up feeling more like himself and got up to go and make breakfast for himself and Aaron to thank Aaron for being so understanding and loving despite everything he had gone through himself when he was younger at the hands of his father who wasn't spoken of anymore not since his trial.

Aaron woke to the smell of frying bacon and sat up seeing Roberts side of the bed empty he got up and went to investigate the source of the delicious smell and found Robert standing in the kitchen in his dressing gown frying bacon and eggs and smiled 

"Someone must be feeling better it's not like you to be up before me its nice to see you smiling too I have been so worried about you." he said and Robert turned around and hugged Aaron before returning to the task in hand and finishing off making their breakfast.


End file.
